1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to camping lanterns. More particularly, this invention relates to an attachment for such a lantern, in which the attachment forms a fully-enclosed oven whose temperature can be regulated, and in which the attachment is adapted to form an integral part of the lantern such that the lighting capability and safety features of the lantern are retained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices in the prior art have been suggested which provide a portable cooking device, often using kerosene as the fuel. Many of these devices, such as that taught by U.S. Pat. No. 136,104 to Silber et al., provide a stove which enables cookware to be supported over the flame, resulting in the flame being eliminated as a source of light. A similar result is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 559,153 to Upton, in which the glass chimney of a relatively conventional lantern is replaced with a metal chimney whose top surface forms a stove. In contrast, U.S. Pat. No. 1,772,272 to Tongue teaches a generally conventional hurricane lamp having a glass chimney which is adapted to support a cup. As a result, the contents of the cup can be heated by the flame, yet the flame can be fully utilized as a light source. A similar variation is to form a heating compartment which can be supported by the glass chimney of a hurricane lamp, as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 65,286 to Schartan.
More modern variations of the above have been adapted for camping lanterns, such that the cooking device is better suited for outdoor use. Such approaches have suggested substituting a cooking adapter for the lantern's upper portion or roof which protects the lantern's glass chimney from rain and debris, such that the glass chimney remains in place in order to gain full benefit of the lantern's lighting capability. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,998 to Brancato et al. teach an attachment which completely replaces the lantern's roof with a cooking adapter on which cookware can be placed. Slots are provided in the top surface of the cooking adapter to allow the hot combustion gases to rise past the cookware, in order to promote heating of the cookware. A further variation of this approach is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,079 to Elder, in which a shield is included to protect the cookware from winds and drafts. The device includes a grate supported above the flame and having an extension to which the shield is mounted.
The above modified camping lanterns have an advantage over the earlier devices by their utilization of the heat generated by a kerosene lamp without interfering with the lantern's ability to provide illumination. However, the lanterns are limited to providing a stove surface on which cookware can be placed, which is not suitable for uniformly heating many types of foods that are better suited for heating in a temperature-controlled oven. Furthermore, these lanterns eliminate the roof of the lantern, enabling rain, water and debris to enter the glass chimney, and therefore pose a safety hazard.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved heating attachment which can be readily assembled to a camping lantern and which does not interfere with the lighting capability of the lantern, while being fully compatible with the safe operation of the lantern as intended by its manufacturer.